Language localization is the process of translating a product into different languages or adapting a language for a specific country or region. In the global market existing today, language localization is one of the most important features for any computing application. Many such language localizations occur at application level on a computing device or at a user interface of a website.
Currently, in order for a user to view the user interface of a computing device with a language of the user's choice, the user explicitly selects the preferred language before logging into the computing device. Also, after logging into the computing device, if the user wishes to switch the user interface to another language, he/she should log out of the computing device, select the a different language, and then log back into the computing device. This approach forces the user to end the existing session and restart the session, which consumes a great deal of time and places a burden on the user.